


Third Time's the Charm

by this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/pseuds/this-is-cd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for pashoshi for jthreesome 2008. </p><p> </p><p>Three really is Ryo's lucky number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

The first time it happens, Ryo's sure it was just a mistake. 

It's after a late rehersal and he walks back in to the room to find Subaru leaning across the guitar in Yasu's lap, his mouth pressed to Yasu's. He's frozen to the spot, unable to stop watching the way Yasu seems to melt into it and the way they move the guitar smoothly out of the way without ever breaking apart. He knows his is not something new. 

As he stands there, Yasu's hand comes up to thread through Subaru's hair and Yasu tilts his head. Subaru has Yasu pushed back into the arm of the sofa now, his knee next to Yasu's hip. Yasu's eyes open briefly and he sees Ryo and smiles. 

"Ryo-chan," he says softly, pulling back. "Looking for something?" His eyes are mischeivious. 

Subaru turns to look at Ryo, too. His gaze is disturbingly similar to Yasu's, Ryo notices. Ryo suddenly feels as though _he_ was the one who was caught. Yasu and Subaru keep looking at Ryo expectantly and he realises they're waiting for him to reply.

He swallows and nods. "My guitar strap." 

"Need help finding it?" Yasu gets up and begins to lift the sofa cushion before Ryo can even answer. They search the entire room, even moving the sofa itself. The guitar strap can't be found and Yasu frowns. 

"It's weird, isn't it?" he says to Ryo. "You were just here. Where could it have gone?" 

"It's okay. It'll turn up." Ryo shrugs. "And if not, I'll just get another." Ryo bends to pick up his things when Subaru speaks for the first time since Ryo arrived back in the room.

"Did you check your bags? Or the bottom of your guitar case?" He still has that amused grin on his face. Ryo frowns. 

"Idiot, don't you think I checked before coming back?"

Subaru laughs. "Maybe you overlooked it. Are you sure? Check again."

"Yea!" Yasu chimes in. "Check again, Ryo-chan. It's happened to me before." Yasu's on his knees unzipping Ryo's bag before he knows it. He pauses before holding it out to Ryo. "Here. I don't want to look through your things unless its okay with you." 

Ryo sighs, resigned to going through his things for a fourth time even though he knows the guitar strap won't be in there this time either. 

Of course, the strap is not found.

 

 

It takes another ten minutes to go through and re-pack the contents of Ryo's bags. When Ryo leaves, Yasu returns to the sofa and leans his head on his arm, watching as Subaru reaches behind him. Subaru pulls Ryo's guitar strap from between the cushions and holds it out between them. 

"Why didn't you just tell him you had it?" Yasu reaches over to take the strap from Subaru. He pulls hard. Subaru doesn't let go, but instead, yanks back. Yasu loses his balance and falls on Subaru with a soft "oof". 

"I wanted him to come and find it," he smiles before tilting his head up and kissing Yasu again.

 

* * * * * * * * * 

 

The second time, Ryo still doesn't think anything of it until much, much later. 

The concert is over and everyone is mostly ready to head out after showering and gathering up their things. The room is quiet, considering the noise the group is usually well-known for making. Maru is drying off his hair, singing a TOKIO song softly to himself as he pads across the room to his bag. Yasu is sitting on the arm of a chair writing in a small notebook covered with colorful doodles. Subaru is still showering as far as Ryo knows. Hina and Yoko are waiting by the door for Ohkura put on his shoes before they leave. 

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to come, Ryo?" Yoko asks. 

Ryo shakes his head. "Naah. I'm not really hungry." 

"But you're coming later, right? To Yoko's?" Ohkura stands up and puts his bag across his shoulder. 

"Of course I am, loser," Ryo smirks. "And if you haven't finally gotten better at Monhan, I'm going to kick your ass and never play with you again." 

Ohkura scowls before turning toward Yoko and Hina. Ryo can tell from the set of his shoulders that the pout on his face must be massive. Yoko puts his hand on Ohkura's back and Hina hits him fondly on the head. 

"Don't pout."

"Ow!"

"Come on, Ryo," Yoko says. "You've been playing longer. Ohkura's gotten better. It's been a while since you played with him. Just wait. You'll see." 

"Yeah, but you would think you'd both be _amazing_ considering how much you say you play. It's good to leave your apartments from time to time for things other than meeting to play Monhan, you know." 

They all laugh. 

"Fuck you too, Ryo." Ohkura tries not to laugh, but it doesn't quite work, especially when Hina's laughing and poking him in the chest "He's right, yeah, Tatsu." "Shut. Up." Ohkura turns to leave and waves as he heads out. "See you later, asshole!" 

Hina and Yoko wave too, following Ohkura out, and Ryo shakes his head, still laughing. 

"Wait up!" Maru calls and Hina pauses, holding the door open. "I'll walk out with you guys." Maru grabs his bag and grins a bright, "Bai bai!" before they leave. 

Yasu turns to look at Ryo when the door closes. 

Ryo walks over and sits in the chair. He leans his head against Yasu's leg after he checks his bag, making sure he has everything, and puts it down on the floor on the other side of the chair. Ryo hears Yasu scribble for a little while in his notebook. Yasu stops after a few minutes and, when he doesn't start again, Ryo turns to look up at him. 

Yasu is already looking at Ryo with a smile. Ryo doesn't pull his gaze away when Yasu holds his stare and continues looking at him with a curious expression. Ryo feels himself blush under the scrutiny. 

"What?" he finally says. 

There's a pause and Yasu starts to open his mouth when Subaru walks in the door, back from the showers. Yasu's smile grows as he watches Subaru come further in, his attention no longer on Ryo. 

"There you are, Shibuyan," he says and Subaru returns his smile. 

"Here I am."

"I wanted to show you something." Subaru comes over to the chair and Ryo feels awkward as they bend over the notebook together. 

Ryo gets up and crosses the room to pack his guitar and put his necklace back on. It takes him a few minutes before he's ready to leave. 

"Later," he says, barely glancing up as he walks to the door. He doesn't get an answer, though, and that causes him to turn around. When he does, he sees Subaru leaning over on Yasu's back to look at the notebook. Subaru has one hand on Yasu's right shoulder and his chin resting on the left. His other hand is pointing at something in the notebook from around Yasu's hip. Yasu is nodding. He looks happy. 

Ryo feels warm and _odd_ all of a sudden as he recalls the image of Subaru crawling on top of Yasu a few weeks ago. His mind has conjured up its own scene before he realises it: Subaru's hand moving slowly back and forth, shoved inside Yasu's pants as Yasu--

He shakes his head to clear it when he unexpectedly gets an answer from Yasu. 

"Oh, sorry Ryo-chan! We didn't mean to ignore you. See you later!" 

"Have fun _playing Monhan_."

Yasu's smiling widely again and Ryo notices Subaru is watching him with an expression like he _knows_ what Ryo was just thinking about. Ryo flushes and Subaru says loudly, "Bye, Ryo-chaaan!" stretching out the sound for entirely too long. 

"Stop that," he says grumpily, yanking the door open. "See you guys later." 

Their giggles follow him out the door and down the hall. 

Ryo has just walked out of the building when he realises he forgot his bag next to the chair. He tilts his head up to the sky and sighs in exasperation at himself for being so distracted that he walked out without it. He almost just wants to leave it there until tomorrow until he remembers his PSP is in the bag and it wouldn't do any good to show up at Yoko's with no PSP. Considering what happened earlier, he'd get teased mercilessly for days for forgetting it in the dressing room and he doesn't know if he can take Yoko and Ohkura's mocking faces all week. 

Reluctantly, he goes back up to the fifth floor. This time, he pauses before entering the room again and opens the door very carefully. 

He breathes a sigh of relief when the chair is unoccupied and the room seems to be empty as well. He heads to the chair and grabs his bag. However, when he turns, he finds he was mistaken. 

Yasu is perched on the counter across the room, his hands splayed behind him and his head resting slightly on the mirror. He's panting softly as Subaru kisses down from his jaw to his collarbone. Ryo swallows hard when his eyes follow the line of Subaru's arm to where it stops inside Yasu's unzipped plaid shorts. His hand is moving slowly and Ryo can't breathe. He steps backward, trying to get out of the room unnoticed, but he can't turn away from sight in front of him when Yasu's breath hitches. His hand has come up to thread through Subaru's hair so he can pull Subaru's mouth up to his own. 

"Kiss me," he hears Yasu whisper and suddenly his underwear feel like they need to be adjusted when Subaru complies with a swipe of his tongue across Yasu's mouth. 

"Hurry. Ryo forgot his bag. He should be back any second." 

Ryo nearly chokes when he hears his name. He turns to get out of the room quicker, but he misjudges his distance to the exit and runs into the door. Loudly.

"There he is!" Yasu says brightly. "Did you get your bag, Ryo-chan?" Subaru is watching him with a grin through the mirror but otherwise, he hasn't moved at all. Ryo knows his hand is still in Yasu's pants so he looks at everything else _but_ at Subaru and Yasu. 

"Sorry. I've got it. I'll..." Ryo stammers. He tries to work his way around the door and leave. "Bye. Sorry. Bye." 

Ryo can't leave soon enough. He doesn't think he's ever felt so embarrassed in his life. 

 

 

When the door slams shut, Subaru looks up at Yasu with a pout good enough to rival Ohkura's. Yasu leans over and kisses him on the forehead while he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a PSP. 

"When do you think he'll realise this is missing?" he asks Subaru. 

Subaru pouts more. "He's not coming back to look for it, is he?"

 

 

It isn't until Ryo is sitting on Yoko's couch rifling through his bag that he realises his PSP is missing.

Yoko and Ohkura can't stop laughing at him. Even Bun, who's also there to play, laughs just as loudly, after a couple moments hesitation where Ryo thought he wasn't even paying attention. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

When it happens a third time, Ryo thinks maybe he's been over-looking something all along. 

There was no way he was calling Yasu or Subaru from Yoko's that night. Ignoring the fact that Yoko, Ohkura, and Bun never stopped teasing him, he'd finally just stomped out of Yoko's apartment with their loud laughter in his ears. 

In fact, there was no way he was calling _at all_ for at least a few days. Besides being unable to get the images of Yasu and Subaru out of his mind (he'd even had a exceedingly detailed dream the following night featuring both of them, the countertop and a lot less clothes), something was bothering him about the whole thing. He could have _sworn_ his PSP was in his bag. It _had_ to have been; he remembered checking it. If it was still in the dressing room, Yasu and Subaru must know where it was or have seen it when they were...packing up to leave. 

Ryo was putting off calling either of them about the PSP. They weren't working together again for at least another week. Ryo thought he could just wait to see them but by the third day without playing Monhan, he was decidedly going through withdrawls. 

He'd have to call. 

Half the day goes by before Ryo finally makes up his mind to actually make the call. Then his phone rings. Checking the screen, he is relieved.

 _Yasu_ , it blinks.

When he answers, Yasu tells him that he has Ryo's PSP. 

"I brought it home with me," he says. "I was starting to wonder when you were going to call for it."

"I've been busy," Ryo says, "but I was going to call you today."

Yasu laughs. "I know you can't live without it. I still can't believe three days went by. You must be dying without it."

Ryo takes a deep breath and tries to sound flippant. "Nah, it's okay."

"Come pick it up, then?" 

"Sure," Ryo says. "When is a good time?"

"Now is fine."

"I'll head out soon then."

"Okay," says Yasu. "I hope you're hungry! I'm making dinner. See you!" 

Ryo can almost see the heart emojis coming over the phone. He can't help but smile. 

"Yeah. Okay. See you." 

About an hour passes by the time Ryo arrives at Yasu's apartment. He rings the buzzer and Yasu's voice comes over the speaker, telling him to come up. 

"The door's...unlocked." There is a pause where Ryo can hear something rustling. "Just come in."

Yasu's voice is strange: rushed and breathless. Ryo has a strange sense of foreboding as he makes his way up to Yasu's apartment and, when he turns the latch to walk in, he feels like this has all happened before. 

Ryo closes the door behind him, sliding his shoes off and standing in the entry way for a moment. 

"I'm here." Ryo waits for an answer that doesn't come immediately. "Yasu?" Ryo calls out. He can hear the strains of one of the American bands Yasu likes coming from the living room. He takes a step then hears Yasu's voice. 

"Here. Living room." 

It is only a couple more steps before the wall to his left ends and Ryo is in the doorway to the living room. 

Ryo falters, surprised at what he sees. Yasu is sitting on the floor, his guitar partly on his lap and a pen in his hand. Yasu's notebook is on the low table next to Ryo's PSP. Subaru is on the couch, writing in a black book. He supposes he should be relieved, but he's almost disappointed and immediately reprimands himself for it. Considering everything that's happened lately, he'd expected to be greeted by a different sight. 

"Welcome, Ryo-chan!" Yasu says, looking up and pushing his hair out of his eyes. "We were waiting for you." 

Subaru nods at him from where he sits. 

"Are you almost ready to eat?" Yasu asks, getting up and sitting on the arm next to Subaru. Yasu's hand falls easily on Subaru's shoulder before taking Subaru's hat off and putting it on his own head. "I made pasta."

Ryo smiles. "I'm starving." As he watches, Subaru reaches up to knock his hat off of Yasu's head, but Yasu leans over, out of his reach, laughing. Subaru frowns a little then changes tactics by wrapping his arms around Yasu's waist and hauling Yasu over himself and down onto the sofa. Yasu's laughter only grows as Subaru proceeds to climb over Yasu's legs, grab the hat and throw it across the room. 

"Ha!" Subaru proclaims victory, but it's short-lived when Yasu tickles him. Subaru tries to twist away, saying, "Stop stop! I give up!" but Yasu reverses their positions by sitting up quickly. They end up on the floor in a pile, laughing. When Yasu pushes Subaru's hair out of his face and pokes him in the forehead, Ryo feels that odd stirring in his stomach again and decides he has to say something. 

"Do you have anything to drink? I should have brought something. I'm sorry." 

"We were going to call you, actually. I thought I had more beer but I only had one left and, when we noticed, I figured you were probably already passed the market."

"You rang the buzzer immediately after," Subaru laughs. "Like Sho-chan knew exactly where you were." Subaru pokes Yasu on the side of his head and sits up. Yasu starts to put his head on Subaru's lap, but Subaru hops up on the sofa and Yasu's head hits the floor. 

"Ow!" 

"Well, I'll just go down to the corner and pick some up," Ryo says hurridly. "Is it okay?" 

Yasu uses Subaru's knee to stand. "Just come right back. I think dinner's ready. Hurry?"

"Sure, sure. I'll be quick." 

He needs to clear his head. A walk to the market will help. He hopes.

Ryo's only gone for ten minutes, but he can't shake the now-familiar feeling he gets when he reaches a door he knows he'll find Yasu and Subaru behind. He shakes the thought from his head with a smile before re-entering the apartment. He calls out a greeting and heads to the living room, bags of beer in hand. 

He stops short though, breath caught in his throat from the sight that greets him, and he feels his knees weaken.

This time Yasu is sprawled on the couch, head back, his t-shirt pushed up and his pants around his ankle. Subaru is on his knees between Yasu's legs. Ryo has the chance to see his tongue trail up Yasu's cock before Subaru glances at Ryo. Subaru's right hand rests on Yasu's hip; Ryo can't see where his left is, but he thinks he has a pretty good idea, if Yasu's soft keening is any indication. 

Ryo swallows hard. 

"Yay, Ryo's back," Yasu breaths out, eyes still closed, but a smile beginning to break on his face. "Don't leave this time, okay?"

"You can't leave," Subaru adds. 

"Nope. We won't let you." 

Ryo can't take this anymore and he drops the bags. 

"What the hell is going on?!" he blurts out, louder than he wanted. "Why do you keep -- Is this _on purpose?_ " 

Subaru and Yasu laugh. Yasu's hand is petting Subaru's hair gently as Subaru rests his cheek on Yasu's hip. 

Things are finally falling into place. His guitar strap. His PSP. Why neither Subaru nor Yasu ever looked particularly bothered by being caught in _these situations_. They way they're both looking at Ryo as Ryo finally realises exactly what is going on.

Everything makes sense now. Even his recent, graphic dreams and the peculiar turned-on feeling he has when he sees either one of them, but especially both of them together. 

_Especially_ those.

"So are you just going to stand there all night?" Subaru's voice breaks through his thoughts. 

"I don't think he will," Yasu replies. Ryo can hear the note of amusement creep into voice now that Subaru's mouth isn't on him. 

"Don't make us get up to come get you."

"He's looking at us like that. I think he wants to come over." 

"I think he does too." 

"I hope we don't have to get up..." 

"Don't worry," says Subaru. "I'll go."

Ryo has finally had enough. He calmly walks over to the sofa and starts to speak but Yasu's hands are quicker. He grabs Ryo around the wrist and yanks him down. 

"Let's talk later, okay?" 

Ryo wasn't expecting Yasu's tongue in his mouth tonight, but here he is, sitting on Yasu's couch while Yasu's tongue slides across his own. Ryo's surprised at how immediately his body responds to this, to Yasu and the feel of his rough-tipped fingers slipping under his shirt so purposefully. 

Ryo's shirt is on the floor in seconds along with his hat. Subaru must have helped Yasu with the pants on his ankles because Yasu's straddling Ryo's lap now and his hands are making easy work of Ryo's belt. 

Yasu's shirt joins Ryo's on the floor before Subaru sits next to Ryo on the couch and kisses him in the space that Yasu suddenly wasn't. Subaru tastes different than Yasu: sharper, cooler, and Ryo feels almost overwhelmed with the way he's being kissed. Subaru's tongue curls around his own and Ryo nearly moans. He lifts up a hand to Subaru's bare neck as he feels Yasu slide from his lap and onto the floor, taking Ryo's pants with him. 

When Yasu's mouth wraps around the head of his cock, Ryo moans right into Subaru's mouth. He can feel Subaru's soft laughter more than he can hear it. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Subaru whispers, his lips never leaving Ryo's. "His mouth." 

Subaru gets a low whine in return. 

"I know it does," Subaru replies. He bites Ryo's lower lip and Ryo's fingers pull at the ends of Subaru's hair. 

Minutes pass and Ryo relishes every moment. Ryo thinks this is perfect: the way Yasu moves his tongue, the dance of his hands over Ryo's skin, the rhythm of his mouth moving up and down, the sight of Yasu's head between his legs. Subaru is alternately trailing kisses and his teeth down Ryo's neck. Ryo can hardly keep up with the sensations.

"You know what else feels good?" Subaru's voice almost startles him, right below his ear. It drops even lower when he speaks next. "Fucking him." 

Ryo tries not to react to that but Subaru seems to know Ryo's thoughts lately. Instead he keeps watching Yasu and Subaru keeps talking.

"You want to." Its not a question, not remotely, and Yasu's rhythm has slowed, as though he's listening, too. "I know you do, Ryo-chan. You should."

This time, it's Yasu who moans, his tongue swirling firmly against the underside of Ryo's cock. 

Subaru's breath is hot on Ryo's ear. 

"I think he agrees, don't you?" 

Ryo can't answer, so Yasu answers for him: he crawls back up into Ryo's lap, pushes him into the back of the couch and kisses him hard. 

"Shibuyan's right." 

Yasu looks at Ryo, his eyes dark. Ryo can't breathe. He can't look away. He can't tell Yasu "no", could never tell him "no", because he can't lie to Yasu. He wouldn't dream of it. 

And this is how Ryo ends up fucking Yasu. 

Yasu is kneeling in Ryo's lap and Ryo's hands are unsteady on Yasu's hips. He doesn't know what to do with Yasu, with himself, with Subaru still next to him. At first, Ryo is surprised to see Subaru tearing open a condom but the realises that, if it weren't for Yasu's hips, his hands would be shaking. Subaru kisses Ryo when he rolls condom on Ryo's cock. When he pulls back suddenly, Ryo wants to whine. Instead, he licks his lower lip, transfixed by the sight of Yasu pulling Subaru's head up, hand twisted in his hair, and kissing him like he owns him. 

It's Subaru's turn to moan. 

Yasu relaxes his hand, stares straight at Subaru and nods. Subaru nods back. Their lips are millimeters apart and their chests rising and falling in tandem. Ryo doesn't think anyone has ever looked at him like that before. He thinks, if Yasu were his, he'd never get enough of it. 

Ryo is still holding onto Yasu's hips, and Subaru's hand is on Ryo's cock when Yasu positions himself in Ryo's lap. 

The feeling of being inside Yasu is worth it, is worth all of these ridiculous things that he's gone through with the missing items and embarrassing situations. Being inside Yasu is tight and it's hot and it's overwhelming, driving everything but this moment from Ryo's mind to where all he can think of is _Yasu_. Ryo moans loudly, Yasu's yellow and red painted nails digging into the soft skin on either side of his neck. 

Yasu moves above him to a rhythm only Yasu can hear but it's just perfect for Ryo. Yasu's head is back and his mouth parted. Ryo catches a glimpes or two of his tongue gliding along his lips as he moves. Ryo's slips his hand up Yasu's torso. 

"Don't stop, Ryo," Yasu breathes. He trails one hand up the arm Ryo has on his chest. "Shibuyan, are you watching? Keep watching." 

Ryo looks over at Subaru, whose expression is completely enthralled by the way Yasu looks on top of Ryo. Subaru's hand is moving on himself in rhythm with Yasu's movement. 

"Shibyuan," Ryo repeats in a whisper, causing Subaru's eyes to flicker to him. When Subaru kisses him, it's rough and full of teeth. Subaru pulls Ryo's hair and Ryo comes with a loud gasp muffled by Subaru's mouth. 

Subaru pulls back to watch Yasu ride out Ryo's orgasm. Ryo's head is pressed back into the sofa when Subaru reaches over to stroke Yasu's cock. Yasu comes almost immediately when he feels Subaru's hand on him. Yasu is trembling and Subaru's hand around his own cock is forgotten until Ryo's hand closes around Subaru's. Subaru moves his hand and lets Ryo pull him off as he leans his head back slightly. 

When Subaru finally comes, it's with a silibant hiss through his teeth. 

 

Later, when they're all tangled bonelessly on the couch, dinner and beer long-forgotten, Ryo dares to break the silence with a question he feels needs to be answered.

"So. You guys have been planning this." 

Subaru and Yasu dissolve into giggles. 

"It took you long enough to figure out."


End file.
